Da Newsgoils of Manhattan
by jesterlover
Summary: What if our favorite newsie characters were genderbent? Jackie Kelly just wants to get through life without getting soaked, but when meeting a couple new friends lead to a full-out newsie strike, has Jackie taken on more than she can handle?
1. Chase the Sun

**A/N: I don't own Newsies. Simple as that.**

Everyone knows what a newsboy is, but what about a newsgirl? Many people say they don't exist. Every newsie borough is made of boys that were orphaned or ran away, but there was one group of newsies that had a secret. A deep, dark secret. No one figured it out for many, many years, until a measly 10 cents changed that.

"Hey! Whaddya doin'?!" Jaclyn Kelly, commonly know as Jackie, called to her arriving friend from across the fire escape. "Go back ta sleep!"

"I wanna beat da oddah goils ta da street!" The redheaded girl with a crutch explained. "I don't wan' anyone ta see me not walkin' so good.

"Aw, quit whinin'." Jackie shook her brown curls. "Ya know how many newsies fake a limp? Dat bum leg a' ya's is a gold mine!" She proclaimed, standing up and putting down the sketch she was working on.

"Be a pal, Jackie." Crutchie said with a grin. "Help me down." She had barely said the words, when she slipped and dangled from the rail. "Jackie!" She cried.

Her friend rushed to her aid and safely pulled Crutchie up. "Ise just wanted ta get down!" Crutchie called.

"Ya'll be down soon enough!" Jackie snapped. "Take a moment! Drink in my penthouse!" She gestured to the fire escape. "High above dose filthy streets a' New Yawk."

Crutchie stood and scoffed. "You're crazy." She teased.

"Why? Cause Ise like a breath a' fresh air? Like seeing da skies an' da stahs?" Jackie asked, looking to the sky.

"Ha! Ya seein' stahs awlright!" Crutchie giggled.

"Dem streets down dere, dey sucked da life outta my old man. Years a' rotten jobs, stomped on by bosses, an' when dey finally broke 'im, dey tossed him da guttah! Just like yestahday's papah! Well, dey ain't doin' dat ta me!" Jackie cried out.

"But everyone wan's ta come ta New Yawk." Crutchie said gently.

"I'm tellin' ya, Crutchie," Jackie daydreamed. "You keep ya small life in da big city. Gimme a big life, in a small town."

Jackie stared at the rising sun. _"Dey say folks is dyin' ta get heh. Me, I'm dyin' ta get away, to a little town out west dat's spankin' new. An' while I ain't nevah been dere, I can see it clear as day. If ya want, I bet'cha you could see it, too."_

Jackie ran over to her friend and covered Crutchie's eyes while putting an arm around her. _"Close ya eyes, come wit' me, wheh it's clean and green an' pretty. An' they went an' made a city outta clay."_ She laughed gently. _"Why, da minute dat ya get there, folks'll walk right up and say, 'Welcome home, son, welcome home to Santa Fe!'."_

Crutchie opened her eyes as Jackie kept singing. _"Plantin' crops, splittin' rails, swappin' tales around the fire, 'cept fah Sunday when ya lie around awl day. Soon ya friends ah more like family, an' they's beggin' you ta stay! Ain't dat neat? Livin' sweet in Santa Fe."_

"Got folks dere?" Crutchie asked. Although Jackie was her best friend, the redhead knew very little about her past.

"I don't got folks nowheh!" Jackie scoffed. "You?"

"Nah, I don't need folks!" She smiled widely and cheerfully. "I got friends!"

"Hey! How's bout you come wit' me?!" Jackie smiled. "No one worries about no gimp leg in Santa Fe. You just hop a Palomino, you'll ride in style!"

"Pictah me, ridin' in style." Crutchie smiled.

"Hey, I bet a few months a' clean air, you could toss that crutch for good!" Jackie grinned.

_"Santa Fe, you can bet. We won't let dem bastids beat us. We won't beg no one ta treat us fair an' square. Dere's a life dat's worth tha livin', an' I'm gonna do my share."_ The two friends sang together, each dreaming of a fantasy.

_"Work da land. Chase da sun."_ Jackie sang.

_"Swim da whole Rio Grande just fah fun!"_ They both cried.

_"Watch me stand! Watch me run!"_ Crutchie called with the world's happiest smile. But it slowly melted away.

"Hey, hey," Jackie said, going to comfort her friend. _"Don't ya know dat we's a family? Would I let ya down? No way."_ She put an arm around Crutchie. _"Just hold on, kid, 'til dat train makes Santa Fe."_

They both looked wistfully at the horizon as the loud clock start banging. "Time ta get stahted, huh?" Jackie smiled. They both looked over the rail. "Hey Specs!" Jackie called. "Race! Henrietta! C'mon! Get up an' get a move on! Da papes don't sell demselves!"

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm completely new at this thing, so please review kindly. I do like criticism, but don't verbally murder me. Reviews make me smile!**


	2. Good Morning New York

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Newsies.**

Jackie and Crutchie swung through the window and into a room full of moaning girls. "Up an' at 'em goils!" Jackie called.

One girl with long dark hair called Race, felt around for her favorite cigar, only to find it gone. She sat up with a scowl and scanned the room before her glare landed on Ally, who sat smoking it contently. "Hey!" She yelled. _"Dat's my cigah!"_

_"You'll steal anuddah!"_ Ally cried.

_"Hey look!"_ Specs called, straightening her glasses. _"It's bathtime at da zoo!"_ She pointed to Race and Ally fighting.

_"I thought dat I'd surprise my muddah!"_ Henrietta cried.

_"If you can find her!"_ Ally teased.

_"Who asked you?!"_ Everyone cried.

_"From Bottle Alley ta da Harbah, dere's easy pickin' guaranteed!"_ Race called.

Finch said, _"Try any bankah, bum, or bahbah. Dey almost awl knows how ta read!"_

Jackie grinned. "_It's a crooked game we're playin' one we'll nevah lose, long as suckahs don't mind payin' just ta get bad news!"_

_"Ain't it a fine life, carryin' da bannah threw it awl! A mighty fine life, carryin' da bannah tough an' tall! When dat bell rings, we goes wheh we wishes, we's as fishes, shoa beats washin' dishes! What a fine life, carryin' da bannah, home free awl!"_ All the girls sang together as they put their hair up under their hats and started leaving.

"'ey, Crutchie, what's ya leg say? Gonna rain?" Finch asked.

The girl shook her bad leg a bit before answering. "Eh, no rain. Pahtly cloudy. Cleah by evenin'." She finished with a smile.

"Ha! An' da limp sells fifty papes a week, awl by itself!" Race took a puff of her cigar.

"I don't need da limp ta sell papes! I got poisonality!" Crutchie grinned. _"It takes a smile dat spreads like buttah. Da kind dat toins a fella's head!"_

_"It takes an orphan wit' a stuttah!"_ Race grinned.

_"Who's also blind!"_ Finch covered her eyes.

_"An' mute!"_ Ally covered her mouth.

_"An' dead!"_ Ella crossed her arms over her chest.

_"Summah stinks, an' wintah's freezin' when you woiks outdoors!"_ Crutchie, JoJo, and Buttons cried, running around crates.

_"Start out sweatin', end up sneezin', in between it pouhs!"_ Jackie joined in.

_"Still it's a fine life, carryin' da bannah wit' me chums!"_ Everyone sang. _"A buncha big shots, tossin' out a freebie to da bums!"_

_"Hey!"_ Finch yelled. "_What's da hold up? Waitin' makes me antsy, I likes livin' chancy!"_

_"'arlem ta Delancey! What a fine life, carryin' da bannah-"_ The girls were cut off by the nuns from a local church.

_"Blessed children,"_ They prayed. _"Though you wander lost and depraved, Jesus love you. You shall be saved."_ The girls started musing to themselves as the took the offered bread.

_"Curdled coffee, concrete doughnuts sprinkled wit' mold." "Just gimme half a cup." "Something ta wake me up." "I gotta find a' angle." "It's gettin' bad out dere." "Papahs is awl I got." "It's eighty-eight dagrees." "Jackie says ta change me spot." "Wish I could catch a breeze." "Maybe it's worth a shot." "Awl I can catch is fleas."_

Jackie stood on top of a few crates and tried to break their sorrow. _"If I hate da headline, I'll make up a headline an' I'll say anythin' I 'afta!"_

_"Cause at two fah a penny, if I take too many Weasel just makes me eat e'm aftah!"_ A couple girls joined in.

_"Gotta feelin' bout da headline! I smells me a headline! Papes ah gonna sell like we was givin' 'e, away! Betcha dinnah it's a doozy bout a pistol-packin' floozy who know how ta make a newsies day!"_ The girls sang as the ran around a did flips. _"You wanna move da next edition? Give us a earthquake or a war!"_

_"How bout a crooked politician?_" Ella asked.

_"Ya nitwit!"_ They called back. _"Dat ain't news no more!"_

_"Uptown to Grand Central station, down ta city hall! We improves our circulation walkin' til we fall!"_ They called happily running around.

_"But we'll be out dere, carryin' da banah man ta man. We're always out dere! Soakin' every suckah dat we can! Here's da headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill da competition! Sell da next addition! We'll be out dere, carryin' da bannah! See us out dere, carryin' da bannah! Always out dere, carryin' da bannah!"_

They started singing even louder as the jumped on crates and barrels. _"We'll all be out dere carryin' da bannah man ta man! We're always out dere! Soakin' every suckah dat we can! Here's da headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill da competition! Sell da next addition! We'll be out dere, carryin' da bannah! See us out dere, carryin' da bannah! Always out dere, carryin' da bannah!"_

The girls quickly separated into three groups and vocalized. _"Ah! Ah! Ah! Go!"_ They cried together.


	3. Darcy and Leslie

**Disclaimer: ...nope still don't own Newsies.**

"Deah me!" Race cried, pinching her nose. "What is dat unpleasant aroma? I feah da sewah may have backed up durin' da night!"

"Nah, too rotten ta ba da sewahs." Boots smirked.

"It must be da Delancey bruddahs!" Crutchie smiled.

"Hiya boys!" Race waved cheerfully.

Oscar sneered at her, then turned to little Snipeshooter and pushed her down. "It ain't good ta do dat," Race remarked as Jackie went to help the little girl up. "Not healthy."

"Ya shouldn't call people lousy shrimps, Oscar." Jackie shook her head. "Unless ya referin' ta da family resemblance in ya bruddah dere."

"5-1 dat Jackie skunks 'em." Race grinned. "Who's bettin'?"

"Dat's right," Jackie said, ignoring Race. "It's an insult. So's dis!" Her hand flew up and knocked over Morris's hat.

Then the chase began. Jackie had a good head start on the bumbling brothers. She ran faster and faster as the newsies cheered. She turned to look at the brothers, when she slammed into someone.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The girl she knocked over cried.

Jackie looked behind her, then to the girl with a cheeky smile. "Runnin!"

She hurried back to the line with her friends, and the Delancey's glared at her. "See ya tomorrow, Jackie." Morris sneered.

"You're as good as dead, Jackie." Oscar threatened.

Jackie smirked and strolled up to the window. Her friends snickered as she started tapping on the glass. "Oh, Mistah Weasel!" She sang.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses, I'm coming!" The fat man sneered as he opened the window.

"Didja miss me, Weasel?" She teased. "Did ya?"

"I told ya a million times, the name's Wisel." He huffed. "Mr. Wisel to you. How many?"

"Don't rush me, I'm pursuin' da merchandise Mr. Weasel." The girls behind Jackie giggled. "The usual."

"100 papes for the wise kid!" Weasel sneered. "Next!"

Jackie got her papers and sat down on a bench while looking through the headlines. "Mornin' ya honah!" Race grinned. "Listen, do me a favah? Spot me fifty papes? I gotta a hot tip in da fourth, you won't waste ya money!"

"It's sure thing?" Weasel asked.

"Yeah!" She nodded. "Not like last time."

Weasel looked at her suspiciously. "50 papes! Next!" He barked.

Crutchie hobbled up. "Heya Mr. Wisel."

Race took her seat next to Jackie. "See anything good dis mornin?"

A small girl holding a toy sword came up and stared at Jackie. "You wanna sit down?" She asked gently. Jackie had always had a soft spot for kids.

The girl nodded and sat next to her as Race remarked. "Lookit dis! 'Baby born wit' two 'eads.' Must be from Brooklyn!" She joked.

"Hey!" Weasel barked. "You got your lousy papes, now beat it!"

Jackie looked up as a new girl spoke to Weasel. "I paid for twenty, I only got nineteen."

"Are you accusin' me of lying, kid?" Weasel snapped.

"No, I just want my paper." The girl said politely.

"He said beat it!" Morris yelled.

Quickly, Jackie got up and hurried to the girl. Jackie grabbed her papes and quickly counted all nineteen of them. "No, it's nineteen. It's nineteen," She said. "But don't worry bout it. It's a' honest mistake. I mean, Morris heh can't count ta twenty wit' his shoes on." As Morris growled at her, Jackie turned around. "Hey Race, will ya spot me 2 bits?" Jackie caught the coin and put it on the counter. "Anuddah 50 fah my friend."

"I don't want another 50." The girl protested.

"Sure ya do!" She passed her the new papes. "Every newsie wants more papes."

"I don't." She snapped, shoving the papers into her arms. "I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone. I don't know you, I don't care to. Here are your papes."

The little girl with the sword ran up to them. "Jack, they call him Jack!"

"Yeah, I'm called dat." Jackie looked to the little girl.

"I'm Leslie." She said. "And this is my sister Darcy. She's older."

"No kiddin'." Jackie smiled wryly. "So how old are ya, Leslie?" She bent to the girl's height.

"Me? Almost 10."

"Almost 10. Well, dat ain't no good." She shook her head. "If anyone asks, you're 7. Ya see, youngah sells more papes. An' if we's gonne be pahtnahs, we wanna be da best."

The girl nodded, but Darcy scowled. "Wait, who said anything about being partners?"

"Well, you owe me two bits, right?" Jackie said, as Darcy scowled harder. "Well, I'll considah dat an investment. We sell togaddah, we split 70-30, plus ya get da benefit of observing me, no charge."

The newsies that gathered around grinned and nodded. "Ah-ha." Darcy sneered.

"Ah-ha." Jackie mocked, even though Darcy had a good 2 inches on her.

"Ya gettin' da chance of a lifetime here, Darcy!" Crutchie grinned. "You learn from Jack, you learn from da best!"

"Well, if he's the best, how come he needs me?" Darcy shot back.

The girls snickered as Jackie rolled her eyes. "Listen,I don't need ya, pal but I ain't got a cute little sistah like Leslie here ta front fah me." She held Leslie's shoulders. "Wit' dis kid's puss an' my God-given talent, we could move a thousand papes a week." She turned to face Leslie. "So whaddya say Leslie? You wanna sell papes wit' me?"

"Yeah!" The girl beamed.

"So we gotta deal?" Jackie asked Darcy.

"Wait, it's gotta be at least 50-50." She said after a minute.

Jackie sighed. She was being very difficult. "60-40 or I fahget da whole thing."

Darcy nodded and stuck out her hand. Jackie grinned, spit on her hand and reached for Darcy's. As soon as she did, Darcy pulled away. "Whatsa mattah?" Jackie asked.

"That's disgusting!" Darcy yelled.

All the newsies broke into laughter. As they dispersed to go sell, Jackie got pulled by her elbow to the side. "Dis is a bad idea, Jackie." Race said nervously.

"What if she finds out?" Mush asked, her eyes showing how scared she was.

"We's gonna be fine." Jackie reassured them. "Sides, has I evah got caught?"

"Yes." The two girls said together.

Jackie frowned. "Besides dat one time?"

They both sighed. "No."

"Den it's gonna be fine!" Jackie looked over her shoulder to where Darcy and Leslie were. "No one is evah gonna know."


	4. Headlines Don't Sell Papes

**Disclaimer: Not much has changed since last time. No Newsies for me.**

"Da name a' da game is volume, Darcy." Jackie instructed as they walked with a few newsies. "Plus it'll help dat you two are goils. You only took 20 papes. Why?"

"Bad headline." She shrugged.

"Dat's da first thing ya gotta learn. 'eadlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. Ya know, we's what holds dis town tageddah. Without newsies, nobody knows nothin'."

Just as Jackie said that, a girl walked past the group. All of the newsies just grinned and tipped their caps. The girl giggled, then ran off.

"Floozy." Jackie muttered.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"Nuffin!" She covered. "C'mon, we's gotta get goin'!"

Darcy and Leslie hurried to catch up to her, and just a minute later, they were hawking the headlines at the Fighting Ring.

"Extra! Extra!" Darcy yelled. "Trolley strike drags on!" No one paid her any attention.

"Extra! Extra!" Jackie cried. "Ellis Island in flames!" A man hurried up to her.

"Wait, where's that story?" Darcy asked.

"Thank ya sir." Jackie said to the man before turning to Darcy. "Page nine." A few more people came to her. "Thank ya. Much oblidged ta ya, ladies."

"'Trash Fire Next to Immigration Building Terrifies Seagulls'?!"

"Terrified flight a' inferno! Thousands a' lives at Stake!" Jackie called. "Extra! Extra! Thank you sir. Extra! Extra!"

Leslie scurried up Jackie with a little smile. "Hey, you staht in like I told ya?" She nodded. "Okay, show me again." Jackie asked.

Leslie coughed weakly and held out a pape. "Buy me last pape, mistah?" She said hoarsely.

"Dat's hahtbreakin' kid." Jackie smiled, rubbing his hat. "Go get 'em."

As Leslie ran off, Darcy turned to Jackie with a scowl. "My father taught us not to lie."

"Yeah, well mine taught me not ta starve." Jackie snapped. "So we both got an education."

"You're just making things up. All these headlines."

"I don't do nothing da guys dat write it don't." Jackie said. "Anyway, it's not lying. It's just improvin' da truth a little."

Leslie quickly hurried back with an excited smile. "The guy gave me a quarter! Quick, gimme some more last papers!"

Jackie grinned, but Darcy frowned and grabbed her sister's shoulder. "Wait, wait. You smell like beer."

"That's how I made the quarter." Leslie said innocently. "The guy bet I wouldn't drink some."

"Hey, no drinkin' on da job. It's bad fah business." Jackie scolded lightly, hiding a smile. "An' what if somebody call da cops on you?"

Leslie looked down in shame, while Darcy pointed and asked, "Is he a friend of your's?"

Jackie looked up, and her eyes widened in fear as she saw who she was pointing at. Her least favorite person stared back. "Beat it! It's da bulls!" She screamed.

A shrill whistle blew, and Jackie grabbed Leslie's hand and started running. They ducked through the fighting ring and to the other side as the cops and Snyder followed. "All this for one sip a' beer?" Leslie asked as they ran through an alley.

The three barrelled into a building and climbed up the stairs. "Sleepah!" Jackie yelled, jumping over a sleeping man. The sisters followed quickly.

"He's right behind us!" Darcy yelled, making everyone go faster.

They came out on the roof, and Jackie didn't stop until she hopped over the side of the roof and ducked on the next one. When Darcy and Leslie didn't follow, she stuck her head and furiously gestured for them to follow.

The three of them ducked, breathing heavily, as Snyder came onto the roof. He looked around for a moment, then, after not finding them, bellowed, "KELLY! WAIT 'TIL I GET YOU BACK IN THE REFUGE!"

**A/N: I feel like this one is really short, so I'm sorry! Also, please review!**


	5. With Medda

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Newsies.**

The three kids kept running, and didn't stop until they came to a tall, white building. "I'm not running any further." Darcy gasped for air. Jackie nodded, and led the two inside. "I want answers." Darcy insisted.

"Shh!" Jackie shushed them.

"Who was he? Why was he chasing you? And what is the Refuge?"

"Da Refuge is a jail fah kids. Dat guy chasin' me was Snydah. He's da wahden." Jackie explained.

"You were in jail?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah." She said sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Well, I was stahvin', so I stole some food."

"Food?" Darcy scoffed.

"Yeah, food." Jackie sneered.

"Why was he chasing you?" Darcy asked, still skeptical.

"Cause I escaped." She said proudly.

"Oh boy!" Leslie cried. "How?"

"On Teddy Roosevelt's carriage." Jackie smirked. "He-"

"Hey! No kids allowed in the theater!" A voice interrupted.

From the the side door, entered Medda Larkin. She wore a bright pink dress and a matching hat. She had dark skin and wore elegant show makeup. She pointed at the three with a stern look, not recognizing Jackie.

"Not even me, Miss Medda?" Jackie teased.

"Kelly!" She smiled. "Man, I missed you! Get yourself over here and gimme a hug!"

With a smile, Jackie bounded over and hugged her friend. "Where you been keeping yourself, Jackie?" Medda cried.

"Nevah fah from you, Miss Medda!" Jackie teased. "Goils," She turned to Darcy and Leslie. "May I present Miss Medda Larkin. The greatest stah on da Bowery taday!" Medda beamed proudly as Jackie kept speaking. "She also owns da joint."

"The only thing I own is the mortgage." Medda waved a hand. "Pleasure girls."

"A pleasure." Darcy smiled. She looked over to her sister, who was staring at something else. "Leslie, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Are you blind?" Leslie said, staring at the Bowery Beauties in astonishment. "They've got no clothes on!"

Darcy quickly turned Leslie around, embarrassed, while Jackie and Medda grinned. "Leslie, that's rude." Darcy scolded.

"But I can see their legs! _No one _shows their legs!" She cried as the Beauties giggled.

"Get outta her way so she can get a better look." Medda waltzed over. "It ain't just entertainment, it's educational!" The girls waved at Les, who grinned and waved back. "Got the picture, kid?" She asked as the girls left. Leslie nodded.

"Miss Medda, we's got a situation on da street." Jackie interrupted. "Mind if we hide out heh fah a while?"

"Where better to escape trouble than a theater?" Medda said. "Is Snyder after you again?"

"Hey Jack," Leslie said. "Did you really get outta jail on the back of Teddy Roosevelt's carriage?"

"What would the governor be doing at a juvenile jail?" Darcy asked.

"He was runnin' fah office an' he wanted to show he caehed fah orphans and such. When 'e wasn't lookin' I hopped on da back seat an' off we rode tageddah." Jackie mused.

"You really know the governor?" Leslie asked.

"He don't." Medda said, remembering not to say 'she'. "But I do." She grinned. "Hey Kelly," Medda said. "When ya got time, I want ya to paint me more of these backdrops." She pointed to the set behind them. "The last you did is a doozy! Folks love it! Things have been going so well, I can actually pay."

"I won't take ya money, Miss Medda." Jackie said.

"You did that?" Leslie pointed to the backdrop.

"Your friend is quite the artist." Medda smiled.

"Yeah right." Jackie scoffed. "It's just a buncha trees!"

"You're really good." Darcy said.

"That kid's got natural aptitude." Medda said.

"Gee," Leslie gasped. "I never knew someone with aptitude."

Medda smiled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Just then, a stagehand came in. "Miss Medda!" He said. "You're on!"

"Oh yeah, how am I doing?" She grinned. She turned back to the kids. "Kids, lock the doors and stay all night. You're with Medda now." She smiled with her hands on her hips.

As the spotlight turned on, Darcy, Leslie, and Jackie ran to the side. The announcer came to center stage and called, "Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the star of our show, Miss Medda Larkin!" He hurried off as Medda came center.

The bright light landed on her and she started her song. _"I'm doing alright for myself, folks. I'm healthy, I'm wealthy, I'm wise. My investments and such have all gone up so much, seems whatever I touch starts to rise. I've got men, I've got money and yet, the thing I want most I can't get."_

She walked forward and bobbed her hips. She grinned as a few men catcalled. _"I live in a mansion on Long Island sound. I pulled up a weed, they found oil in the ground. But you telling me you don't want me around? Now, honey, that's rich."_

_"Some guys give me vermans, chinchilla, and mink. Some give me diamonds as big as a sink, but you wouldn't give me so much as a wink. Now, baby, that's rich."_

_"I get brandy from Andy, and candy from Scott. Oh, and Frank and Eduardo chipped in for a yacht. I get stares from the fellas and prayers from the pope, but I ran out my luck getting stuck on some dope!"_

She stared down at some guy in the first row. _"Hey baby, I was just talking about you."_ She pointed at him. _"Now, listen, sport, this life's too short to waste it on you. It may be rough, but soon enough I'll learn to make do with, the mansion, the oil well, the diamonds, the yacht. With Andy, Eduardo, the pontiff and Scott."_

_"And Frank. Oooooo! And my bank! So spill no tears for me, cause there's one thing you ain't, that I'll always be, and honey, yeah, that's right, that's rich! That's rich! That's rich! That's rich!"_ She grinned at the applauding audience with her hands on her hips.

Jackie smiled at her friend, some part in her wishing she could be as proud to be a girl as Medda, and not need to hide it.

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't up yesterday! i was really busy so I couldn't post. But it's here now! Now, THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ IT! (I've found that CAPS get attention) I've been debating this for a while, but haven't come to a conclusion, so I figured that opinions would help. Do you think that Spot should be genderbent, or should I leave him a boy? Thank you for input and sorry this is late!**


	6. So That's a Family

**Disclaimer: This is a ****_fan_****fiction. Implying that I am a fan. Not the owner.**

Darcy and Leslie were ready to leave the theater and turned to find that Jackie was gone. They scanned the theater again, and found her next to a boy with ginger hair. They creeped closer to hear what their friend was saying.

"Well, hello again!" Jackie grinned.

The boy sighed. "Please go away, I'm working."

"A smart boy, huh? Handsome. Smaht. Independent." Jackie grinned before starting to sing slowly. "I got no use fah moonlight, or sappy poetry. Love at first sight's fah suckers, at least it used to be. Look, guys are nice, once or twice, till dey find someone new, but I nevah planned on someone like you." Jackie repeated her verse while the Bowery Beauties sang behind her.

"What are you doing?" The boy hissed.

"Quiet down! Theres a show going on!" Jackie teased.

"You are the most impossible girl-" Jackie shushed him. "ever." He hissed.

"No, I never planned on someone like you." Jackie finished with a grin.

"Hey Jack!" Leslie ran up to Jackie. "Who're ya talking to?"

Jackie looked up and grinned. "Heya Leslie! Dis is Kendall Plumbah!"

Darcy came closer too, and smiled at the boy. "Pleased to meet you." She said.

"You too." He shook her hand.

"I'm Leslie!" The girl grinned.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her.

"Hey, Jack." Darcy said. "It's gettin' late."

"Yeah, we should go." Jackie got up. "Buh bye Kendall Plumbah!" She waved cheekily at Kendall, who glared.

"So ya like Medda's show?" Jackie asked once they were back outside.

"Oh, I loved it. It was great. How do you know her?" Darcy asked.

"She was a friend a' me faddah's." Jackie said as she hopped onto a shoe shine station. "Hey Leslie. Wanna shine me shoes fah me?"

"It's getting late. My parents are gonna be worried." Darcy said, checking her watch. "What about your's?"

Jackie's face closed down. "Nah, dey's out west looking for a place ta live." She pulled out her Western Jim comic and passed it to the girls. "See, dat's Santa Fe, New Mexico. As soon as dey find da right ranch, dey's gonna send fah me."

"Than you'll be a real cowboy." Leslie said.

"Yup." Jackie smiled at the girl.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and yelling. A large fire was burning just down the street, and they quickly ran towards it. A crowd of men were yelling and running after one man. The man that was being chased fell, and the others quickly swarmed him.

"Jack! Why don't we go to my place and divvy up?" Darcy yelled over the noise. "You can meet my folks."

"It's da trolley strike, Darcy!" Jackie ignored her. "Dese dumbasses must not 'a joined or somethin'."

"Jack, let's get out of here." Darcy grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Maybe we'll get a good 'eadline tamarrrah, Darcy." Jackie said, then she grinned as she looked at Leslie, who was sound asleep on the bench. "Lookit dis, she slept da whole way threw it." Jackie hefted the boy up and they started walking.

"My God! What happened?!" Darcy's mom asked once she saw Leslie asleep in Jackie's arms.

"Nothing Mama." Darcy said, going in. "She's just sleeping."

Darcy's mother took Leslie from Jackie's arms and the brunette stepped in awkwardly. "We've been waiting dinner for you, Darcy." Darcy's dad said. "Where have you been?"

In response, Darcy put a handful coins on the table. Her parents gasped. "You made all this selling newspapers?" Her dad asked.

"Well, half of it's Jack's." Darcy said, gesturing Jackie forward. She meekly obeyed. "This is our selling partner and our friend. Jack Kelly, my parents." She introduced them.

"Ester, maybe Darcy's partner would like to join us for dinner." Darcy's dad said. "Why don't you add a little more water to the soup?"

They all sat down and ate dinner, and after talked about being a newsie. "So from what I saw taday, yer goils ah a couple a' born newsies." Jackie said, then held up her bowl. "Can I have some moah please?"

"Yes." Darcy's mom smiled and took her bowl.

"So wit' dere hard woik an' my experience, I figah we can peddle a thousand papes a week, an' not even break a sweat." Jackie smiled softly, still slightly shy.

"That many?" Mayer asked.

"Moah when da headline's good."

"What makes a headline good?" Ester asked.

"Catchy woids, like maniac, or corpse, uh, lovefest, or nude." Jackie's eyes opened wide as she realized what she said. "Scuse me, I'm talkin' too much." She said quickly.

They all laughed. "Ester?" Mayer said. "Go get the cake you're hiding in the cabinet."

"That's for your birthday tomorrow!" Ester cried.

"I've had enough birthdays." He waved his hand. "This is a celebration."

"I'll get the knife." Darcy stood up.

"I'll get the plates." His mom followed him.

"This is only the beginning, Papa." Darcy said. "The longer I work, the more money I'll make."

"You'll only work until I go back to the factory, and then you're going back to school like you promised." Mayer said.

"Happy Birthday, Papa." Darcy said.

"This is gonna heal." Mayer looked at his broken arm. "And they'll give me my job back. We'll make them."

Everyone smiled, and the silence was broken by a sleepy voice, saying, "Brandy from Andy and candy from Scott." Leslie murmered in his sleep. Jackie and Darcy looked at each other, and burst into laughter. The Jacobs asked what was going on, but it just made them laugh even more. A bit later, Jackie and Darcy were sitting on the fire escape.

"So how'd ya pop get hurt?" Jackie asked.

"At the factory." Darcy said. "It was an accident. He's no good to them anymore, so they fired him."

"Darcy." Mayer came to the window. "Time to come in."

"Alright. Jack, why don't you stay here tonight?" She asked.

Jackie shook her head. "No thanks, I gotta place a' me own. But ya family's real nice, like mine." She said softly.

"See you tomorrow." Darcy said, climbing through the window.

"Awlright." Jackie said.

"Carrying the banner." Darcy smiled.

"Carryin' da bannah." Jackie grinned.

Darcy ducked inside and Jackie climbed down the fire escape. "So dat's what a family is, huh?" She mused to herself. She walked back to Lodging House where she met up with Race, who seemed to be in a glum mood.

"Heya Race." Jackie greeted.

"Heya Jackie." Race sighed.

"How was ya day at da track?"

"Remember da hot tip I told about?" Jackie nodded. "Nobody told the horse." Race grumbled.

**A/N: Again, I still would really like answers to the questions I asked in the last chapter. Thank you to those that did answer. Also, I've been combining the movie and the show because I've never actually seen Newsies on broadway (I'm ashamed...) so I am doing my very best to make it as much like the play as possible. However, I have to fill in the holes with the movie. **

**Review please!**


	7. Jack Ups are for Suckers

**Disclaimer: Just because I'm late doesn't mean I own Newsies. I don't.**

"Dey jacked up da price! Ya heah dat, Jackie?!" Kid Blink yelled. "Ten cents a hundred! It'd bad enough we gotta eat what we don't sell, now dey jack up da price! Can you believe dat?!" She cried. Jackie was swarmed by the newsies as soon as she entered the Distribution Center.

"Dis'll bust me!" Skittery fidgeted with her hands. "I'm barely makin' a livin' now!"

"I'll be back ta sleepin' on da streets!" Boots rubbed her head.

"It don't make no sense! I mean, awl da money Pulitzer's makin' why would 'e gouge us?!" Mush cried.

"Cause he a tight wad, dat's why!" Race snapped.

"Pipe down, it's just a gag." Jackie called. She hurried up and tapped on the window. "So, why da jack up, Weasel?"

"Why not? It's a nice day." He sneered. "Why don'tcha ask Mr. Pulitzer?" Jackie glared in response.

"Dey can't do dis ta me, Jackie!" Blink cried.

"Dey can do whatevah dey want." Race sneered. "It's deir stinkin' papah."

"It ain't fair." Boots groaned. "We got no rights at awl!"

Jackie sat down on the steps as Race spoke again. "C'mon, it's a rigged deck, an' dey got awl da mahbles!"

"Jackie, we got no choice, so why don't we get our lousy papes while dey still got some, huh?" Mush sighed.

"No!" Jackie cried as a few of the girls started leaving. "Nobody's goin' nowheh! Dey can't get away wit' dis!"

"Give him some room!" Leslie cried, getting the girls to back up. "Let him think!"

Jackie put her head in her hands as Blink offered Jackie her cigar. Jackie accepted it and took a few drags.

"Ya done thinkin' yet, Jackie?" Race asked impatiently after a second.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Weasel barked. "World employees only on this side of the gate!"

"Well, listen. One thing for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back to where it was." Jackie cried.

"You mean like a strike?" Darcy asked, joking.

"Yeah! Like a strike!" Jackie grinned.

"Ah ya outta ya mind?!" Race cried.

"It's a good idea!"

"Jack, I was joking!" Darcy said. "We can't go on strike! We don't have a union."

"If we go on strike, den we's a union, right?" She asked.

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money." Darcy said. "Maybe if we got every newsie in New York, but-"

"Yeah, we'll organize!" Jackie walked to the front of the group. "Crutchie, you take up fah a collection. We'll get awl da newsies of New Yawk tageddah!"

"Jack, this isn't a joke! You saw what happened to those trolley workers!" Darcy called.

"Yeah, well dat's anuddah good idea! Any newsie don't join wit' us, den we bust deir heads like da trolley workers!" Jackie grinned.

"Stop and think about this Jack. You can't just rush everybody into this!" Darcy tried again.

"Awlright." She stopped. "Lemme think bout it." She called out to the girls. "Listen. Darcy's right. Pulitzer an' Hearst an' awl dem oddah rich fellas, I mean, dey own this city, so do dey really think a buncha street kids like us can make any difference? Da choice has gotta be yours. Are we just gonna take what dey give us, or are we gonna strike?"

No one said anything, until Leslie's little voice called out "Strike!"

Everyone quickly agreed. "Keep talkin' Jackie!" Boots cried. "Tell us what ta do!"

Jackie nodded, then turned to Darcy. "Well, you tell us what ta do, Darcy."

Darcy leaned against the Horace Greeley statue and kept a straight face. Jackie bit her lip, hoping she would say something. "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights." She said finally.

"Hey listen! Pulitzah an' Hearst hafta respect da rights of da workin' kids a' New Yawk!" The newsies cheered, and Jackie turned to Darcy. "Well, dat worked pretty good. What else?"

"Tell them they can't treat us like we don't exist." Darcy said.

Jackie climbed on top of the statue. _"Pulitzer an' Hearst, dey think we're nothing! Are we nothing?!"_

_"No!"_ They cheered.

_"Pulitzer an' Hearst, dey think dey got us. Do dey got us?"_ Jackie tore up a paper and threw it away.

_"No!"_

_"Even though we ain't got hats or badges, we're a union just by sayin' so. An' da world will know!"_ Jackie cried. _"And da Woild will know! __What's it gonna take ta stop da wagons? Are we ready?"_ Jackie asked, catching Ally's stick.

_"Yeah!"_

_"What's it gonna take ta stop da scabbahs? Can we do it?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"We'll do what we gotta do until we break da will a' mighty Bill an' Joe." _Jackie cracked the stick over her knee.

_"And da World will know!" _They all cried. _"An' da Journal, too!"_

_"Mr. Hearst an' Pulitzer, have we got news fah you!" _Jackie cried, throwing the stick towards the building.

_"See, da world don't know, but dey gonna pay."_ Everyone called angrily.

_"'Stead a' hawkin' headlines we'll be makin' 'em today."_ Jackie shouted.

_"And our ranks will grow.."_

_"And we'll kick deir rear!"_ Crutchie grinned.

_"And da world will know dat we've been here!"_

_"When da circulation bell starts ringin', will we hear it?"_ Jackie asked, hopping off the statue.

_"No!"_

_"What if da Delanceys come out swingin', will we hear it?!_

_"No!"_ Everyone cheered. _"When ya got a hundred voices singin', who can hear a lousy whistle blow? An' da world will know!"_ They charged up to the building.

_"Dat this ain't no game. An' we gotta ton a' rotten fruit an' poifect aim."_ A few girls jumped on the closed gate. _"So dey gave deir word? Well, it ain't worth beans! An' dey gonna see what 'Stop da presses' really means. An' da old will weep, an' go back ta sleep. An' we got no choice but ta see it through."_

_"An' we found our voice!"_ Race cried.

_"An' I lost my shoe!" _Someone called.

_"An' da world will-"_ Everyone looked around to see who said, that before calling _"Yeah!"_

_"Pulitzer may own da World, but he don't own us!"_ Jackie cried, before the newsie repeated it. _"Pulitzer may crack da whip, but he won't whip us!"_ She grabbed Darcy's shoulders, since she was the only one not singing.

_"An' da world will know we been keepin' score. Eiddah dey gives us our rights or we gives dem a war. We been down too long, an' we paid our dues."_ Everyone called.

_"An' da things we do taday will be tamarrah's news!"_ Crutchie cried.

_"An' tha die is cast, an' da torch is passed, an' the roar will rise, from da streets below, an' our ranks will grow an' grow an' grow an' so da world will feel da fire an' finally know!"_ A few newsies flipped around on the ground.

_"Pulitzer may own da World, but he don't own us! Pulitzer may crack da whip, but he won't whip us! So da world says no? Well, da kids do too! Try to walk awl ovah us, we'll stomp awl ovah you!"_

_"Can dey kick us out? Take away our vote?"_ Crutchie asked.

_"Will we let dem stuff dis crock a' garbage down our throat? No! Everyday we wait, is a day we lose, an' dis ain't for fun, an' it ain't fah show, an' we'll fight 'em toe ta toe ta toe an' so da world will feel da fiyah an' finally, finally know!"_ They all cried, with Darcy joining in at last.

They ended with a cheer as Jackie wrote "STRIKE" across the board.

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm a few days late since I usually post on Saturdays, but my family went on vacation and I didn't have wifi. So sorry! Anyways, I know that Leslie/Les says "Give _him_ some room" and that isn't a typo. I promise that will all be explained soon.**

**Reviews are the best!**


	8. Real Hoity Toity

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Newsies.**

"Strike! Strike! Strike!" They all cried.

Jackie and Darcy stood on top of the stairs and looked at the sea of newsies. "We gotta get woid out ta awl da newsies of New Yawk!" Jackie called. "I need some a' dose... whadja cawl 'em?" She snapped her fingers.

"Ambassadors?" Darcy supplied.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Okay, you guys, you gotta be am'bastids an' go tell da oddahs dat we's on strike." A few girls snickered at Jackie.

"I'll take Harlem!" Blink raised her hand.

"Yeah, I got Midtown!" Race grinned.

"I got da Battery!" Mush called.

"Hey, I'll take da Bronx!" Crutchie called, following the other girls.

"Awlright. An' Bumlets, an' Specs an' Skittery, you take Queens. Pie Eatah! Snoddy! East Side! Snipeshooter, you go wit' 'em. So, what about Brooklyn?" No one said a word. "Come on, Spot Conlon's territory. What'sa matta? You scared a' Brooklyn?"

"Hey, we ain't scared a' Brooklyn! Spot Conlon just makes us a bit noivous." Boots said meekly.

"Well, he don't make me noivous!" Jackie boasted.

"Cause you rule Brooklyn wit' him!" Someone called.

Jackie ignored them and kept talking. "So you an' me, Boots, we'll go to Brooklyn." Boots gulped. "An' Darcy heh can keep us company."

"Sure," Darcy said. "Just as soon as you deliver our demands to Pulitzer."

"Me? Ta Pulitzah?" Jackie pointed to herself.

"You're the leader, Jack." Darcy smirked.

Jackie stuttered, then grabbed Leslie's shoulders. "Maybe da kid'll soften him up."

Together, they went into the building. They marched up to the desk, where a man sat, typing on a typewriter. Jackie cleared her throat, but the man just ignored her.

"Scuse me," Jackie said. "Tell Mr. Pulitzah dat Jack Kelly is heh ta see him."

The man looked at her. "Please leave before I call security." He said before going back to his paper.

"We need ta tawk ta Mr. Pulitzah." Jackie snapped. "Can ya really say no ta dis puss?" She gestured to Leslie.

"You can't see Mr. Pulitzer." The man said. "No one sees Mr. Pulitzer without an appointment."

"Look," Jackie snapped. ""I ain't in da habit a' transactin' no business wit' office boy. Tell Mr. Pulitzah Jack Kelly's heh ta see him now!"

The man look at them, then pressed a button. In seconds, bulls came into the lobby. They grabbed Leslie and Jackie and roughly threw them out the door. "Well, so's ya old lady!" Jackie screamed.

Once Jack and Leslie went inside, it gave Darcy a moment to gather her thoughts. When Jack was rallying the boys, she felt... slow. Like she was missing something. Something right under her nose. The feeling came when the boys called him Jackie.

At first, Darcy thought it was just a nickname to tease him with. But it seemed everyone was calling him that. And when everyone was dancing, Darcy could've sworn she saw a curl dangling from underneath Jack's hat. But it was impossible. Before Darcy could reflect any more, a redheaded boy was walking up to her, holding a notepad and pen.

Jackie turned around and saw Darcy talking to Kendall Plumber. She felt a bit upset seeing them together. She forced it away and grinned. "Heya Kendall!"

"Hello Jackie." He said curtly.

"Whatcha doin' heh?" Jackie asked.

"I'm covering the strike for the Sun." He said.

"Really?" Jackie smiled. "You lucked out!"

"Yes, I suppose so." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Kendall would like to get us some lunch so we can discuss the strike." Darcy said.

Jackie nodded. "Shoa, sounds good. Let's go." 

"So dis snooty mug says ta me, 'Ya can't see Mr. Pulitzah, no one sees Mr. Pulitzah.'," Jackie said, leaning on the windowsill. "Real hoity-toity. Ya know da type?"

Kendall nodded with a small smile as Leslie spoke up. "Real hoity-toity."

"So dat's when I says ta 'im, 'Listen, I ain't in da habit a' transactin' no business wit' office boys. Just tell 'im Jack Kelly's heh ta see him now!'"

Kendall seemed impressed at Jackie's vocabulary, when Leslie piped up, "That's when he threw us out."

"Does he scare you?" Kendall asked. "You're going up against the most powerful man in New York."

"Oh yeah, lookit me. I'm tremblin'." Jackie grinned, wiggling her fingers.

"Alright, keep me informed. I want to know everything that's going on." Kendall said, standing up.

"Are we really an important story?" Darcy asked.

"Well, what's important? Last year my colleague covered the war in Cuba. He charged up San Juan Hill with Col. Teddy Roosevelt. Now, that was an important story. So, it the newsie's strike important? That all depends on you." Kendall smiled, heading to the door.

"So my name's really gonna be in the papers?" Jackie called.

"Any objections?" Kendall asked.

"Not as long as you get it right. It's Kelly, Jack Kelly." Jackie grinned. "Oh, and Kendall? Bring ya camera."

"Sure Jackie." Kendall smiled, then left.

**A/N: Okay, so currently I have two questions. The first I already asked, but I still need more answers. Should Spot be genderbent? Or should he stay the same? Also, this may seem silly, but how do you do the line breaks? I've been very confused by it and would love help. Thanks. **

**Review please!**


	9. Spot Conlon Don't Scare Me

**Disclaimer: Hear that? It's the sound of me not owning Newsies.**

"I've never been to Brooklyn, have you?" Darcy asked as the walked along the Brooklyn Bridge.

"I spent a month dere one night." Boot grimaced.

Jackie and Boots sent each other sly looks, then hopped onto the railing and screamed at a high pitch from the top of their lungs off the side and towards the water.

"Lahng story." Jackie said to Darcy, who looked confused. "It's a tradition."

"Including the part where you scream like girls?" Darcy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Boots's eyes widened in fear, and Jackie gave a choked grin. "Just an old joke." She covered quickly.

"So, is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" Darcy asked, as they kept walking.

Jackie laughed loudly, and Boots nodded nervously. They kept walking until the came to the docks, where many tough looking boys were hanging around. They turned to look at the newsies and glared. One of them came and stepped into their path. "Goin' somewhere, Kelly?" He smirked.

Jackie growled and pushed her way past him, waltzing around like she owned the place, with Boots and Darcy behind her. She marched all the way to a pile of crates that were stacked to make a throne.

"Well, if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." a cocky voice sneered.

"I see you moved up in da world, Spot. Gotta river view an' everything." Jackie sneered in return.

Spot Conlon jumped of his chair and strolled over to Jackie with an amused expression. The two started the other down, then grinned and did a spit-shake, before Spot pulled Jackie into a hug. They laughed for a second, then the mood went serious again.

"Heya Boots. How's it rollin'?" Spot nodded.

"I gotta couple a' real good shootahs." Boots said, pulling a couple marbles out of her pocket and handing them over.

Spot pulled out his slingshot and stated loading it as he spoke again. "Yeah. So, Jackie I been hearin' things from little boids. Things from 'arlem, Queens, awl ovah. Dey been chirpin' in my ear. Jackie's newsies is playin' like dey's goin' on strike." He fired the slingshot and smashed a bottle.

"Yeah, well we are." Jackie said, unfazed.

"We're not playing. We are going on strike." Darcy jumped in, causing Jackie to smack her forehead.

"Oh yeah? Yeah? Who's da goil, Jackie? Some kinda walkin' mouf?" Spot glared.

"Yeah, she's a mouf." Jackie jumped in. "A mouf wit' a brain, an' if you got half a' one, you'll listen ta what she's gotta say." She nodded for Darcy to start.

"Well, we started the strike, but we can't do it alone. So, we're talking to newsies all around the city." Darcy explained.

"Yeah, so dey told me. But what'd dey tell you?" Spot sat down.

"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon is doing, you're the key. That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they join and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join, I mean... well, you gotta!"

"Ya right Jackie, brains." Spot said after a minute. "But I got brains too, an' more den just half a' one. How do I know you little goils won't run da first time some goon comes at ya wit' a club? How do I know ya got what it takes ta win?"

"Cause I'm telling ya, Spot." Jackie insisted.

"Dat ain't good enough Jackie. Not dis time." Spot shook his head. "Ya gotta show me."

Jackie glared at him, went to leave, then turned back around. "Rethink ya descision." She said. "Fah me, Spot." She turned away and started walking quickly with Darcy and Boots hurrying after her before Spot had a chance to say anything else.

**A/N: This chapter seems short, so I'm sorry! But on the bright side, I'm on time! Please review because I love feedback!**


	10. Listen to Darcy for Once

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.**

Jackie, Boots, and Darcy came back to the square with their heads hanging down. All the newsies sat around the statue, bored and quiet. Race looked up, then around before speaking. "Jackie. So, where's Spot?" She asked.

"He was concerned bout us bein' serious. You imagine dat?" Jackie scoffed bitterly.

"Well, Jackie, maybe we oughtta ease off a little. Wit'out Spot an' the others, dere ain't enough a' us." Race said guiltily.

"Maybe we're moving too soon. Maybe we ain't ready, ya know?" Mush said.

"I definitely think we should forget about it for a little while." Skittery nodded.

"Oh, do ya?" Jackie snapped.

"Yeah." The girl said.

"Yeah, I mean, without Brooklyn… you know?" Race shrugged.

"Spot was right, is this just a game to you guys?" Jackie cried. She was met with guilty looks. With a growl, she sat on the Horace Greeley statue and put her head in her hands. Darcy looked at her, then to the newsies and was struck with an idea.

_"Now is the time to seize the day. Stare down the odds and seize the day. Minute by minute, that's how you win it, we will find a way. But let us seize the day."_ She sang, walking around the group. _"Courage cannot erase our fear, courage is when we face our fear. Tell those with power safe in their tower, we will not obey!"_ The newsies looked at her.

_"Behold da brave battalion dat stands side by side. Too few in numbah an' too proud to hide."_ Jackie scoffed.

_"Then say to the others who did not follow through, you're still our brothers, and we will fight for you."_ Darcy told her.

_"Now is the time to seize the day, stare down the odds and seize the day."_ Jackie joined Darcy, slowly getting her hope back.

_"Once we've begun if we stand as one, someday becomes somehow. An' a prayer becomes a vow."_ Everyone sang together.

Jackie climbed to the very top of the statue with a wild grin and cried _"An' da strike stahts right damn now!"_

_"Now is the time to seize the day!"_ Darcy sang.

_"Now is da time ta seize tha day!"_ They repeated.

_"Answer the call and don't delay!"_

_"Answer da call an' don't delay!"_

_"Wrongs will be righted if we're united. Let us seize the day!"_ Everyone sang.

_"Now let 'em hear it loud an' cleah!"_ Jackie cried.

_"Now let 'em hear it loud an' cleah!"_ The girls repeated.

_"Like it or not we're drawing neah!"_

_"Like it or not we're drawing neah!"_

_"Proud and defiant, we'll slay the giant. Judgement day is here! Houston to Harlem, look what's begun. One for all and all for one! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Oh! Strike!"_ They cheered.

Jackie, Crutchie, and Darcy stood by the statue as the girls ran around, flipping through the air, spinning and kicking their legs up. Finch ran up front, with a pape in her hand and did a backflip, tearing it in two.

The girls danced and flipped some more, then Crutchie and Jackie ran to the front with a pape. Jackie neatly laid it down, then put one foot on it with Crutchie and teared it in two. "Ya see dis Mistah Pulitzah?!" Crutchie cried.

The other girls followed and started dancing on torn pages. They balled them up and threw them while running back. A couple girls did a split jump over a few newsies before they sang again.

_"Now is the time to seize the day! They're gonna see there's hell to pay! Nothing can break us, no one can make us quit before we're done. One for all and all for, one for all and all for One for all and all... "_

Specs jumped onto a page and spun around doing the multiple pirouettes she was known for, Buttons and Race did a few backflips. Crutchie hobbled to the front of the group and jumped over her bad leg, while JoJo did her back handsprings in front of them, then flipped next to them.

_"For one!"_ They finished proudly.

**A/N: Well, that happened. Anyways, I decided to keep Spot a boy, cause Spot's awesome. I don't know, I might post the chapter with him as a girl and go back to change it. Do you guys want me to post Girl Spot?**


End file.
